


You're on My To-do List

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Low-key), Established Relationship, F/F, Leather Kink, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May just got back from a mission. Skye's been waiting for a chance to surprise her.Fills Smut Week Saturday prompt: Kink (though still pretty vanilla)





	You're on My To-do List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).

> For Ness, who has the corner market on sexytimes involving Melinda May--I honestly was sure you'd beat me to this one. :)

May trudges through the halls of the Playground, exhausted both mentally and physically from the last mission. Between the unexpected presence of Hydra at the “abandoned” base and the constant background bickering between Bobbi and Hunter, this entire mission was a headache from start to finish. And on top of that, she’s coming back with a series of bruises on her ribs and a rip in her favorite jeans.

_Well, at least you weren’t wearing your favorite jacket…_

May is looking forward to a shower, a drink, and several uninterrupted hours in her own bed, preferably in that order, as she marches to the dormitory hall to fetch a change of clothes to take with her to the bathrooms. The look on her face seems to scare away any other agents considering approaching her, and she makes it to her bedroom door without any delays.

Two steps inside the door, however, she halts completely in her tracks.

“Hey. Shut the door?”

Skye does not seem to have any intention of moving from her current position on the bed, yet it still takes several seconds for May’s brain to do a cold reboot and tell her arm to move, her hand to push the door behind her closed.

“Thanks,” the girl in front of her says with a coy smile. “Welcome back.”

Skye has worn special lingerie for her before, but this set is new, involving thigh-highs, garter belts, and a generous amount of black lace…

May can’t see what’s on her top half though, since over it all Skye has donned May’s favorite leather jacket.

“I missed you,” Skye says with a smug smile, clearly relishing her stunned reaction.

“That…” May manages to choke out, “…is a hell of a look.”

“Well as much as I like the way this feels on me, it’s hardly a substitute for you,” Skye says, sitting up from the pillows she’s propped against. The neckline of the jacket gapes briefly, and May realizes Skye isn’t wearing anything else on her top half. “Now are you going to take your clothes off or am I going to have to do it?”

May smirks as she kicks off her shoes and starts to unfasten her vest. Her previous to-do list still stands, but she can certainly be flexible about the order.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I am an absolute pansy when it comes to writing/thinking about kink, but considering the amount of leather jackets the two of them seem to own, no one will convince me this wouldn't happen at least once. :)


End file.
